


Under the Skin

by romanee



Series: Couple That Kill's Together, Stay's Together [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Consensual, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sensuality, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Sometimes we hurt the one’s we love the most. Sometimes those loved ones are the ones who ask you to hurt them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these four (ෆ`꒳´ෆ)

Lips lightly trailed up skin; between each kiss words of comfort and love were said and hands gently soothing sore patches of flesh.  

“You’re doing so well.” Another kiss, “Time for another, take a deep breath, remember, we’ll stop if it’s too much.”

Phichit nodded closing his eyes letting his left hand untangle from blond hair and instead tangling in sheets, his right gripping Victor’s hand and took a few deep breaths. When he opened his eyes, he looked for Yuri’s gaze.

“Okay.” His voice wasn’t a shaky and he felt more relaxed when Yuri smiled and him and whispered back a soft okay of his own.

He closed his eyes again and focused on Chris’ hands running along his sides, stomach, and chest.

The pinch of pain he felt along his collarbone stung, and he bit the inside of his cheek but then a hand was rubbing his neck, thumb moving in slow methodical circles. Since Chris’ hands were busy and Yuri’s hands were the ones cutting into his skin, he hummed in application at Victor’s touch.

“You’re doing good Phichit.” The hand on his neck was now brushing his hair out of his face, over and over again, keeping him distracted from the needle he felt poking at the opening of the newly made cut.

More kisses, more head rubs, more cuts to his skin.

He was content.

Feeling their comforting touches and hearing their loving words in both a mix of all their native languages and again in English was so _wonderful_ ; he has never felt this overwhelmed in his life, but it was good, so good.

“Okay, I’m done!”

Phichits eyes fluttered open and he stared at the ceiling for a moment. Everything in the room was quiet, the other three in the room giving him space, but still keeping at least one of hands on him, keeping him grounded.

His skin felt tight and stretched in a few places, but it was nice. His hand that was gripping the bedsheets came up and he ran a finger over his skin.

The pieces of ribbon mixed with the feeling of his skin; no wonder it felt like it took so long, Yuri had woven the soft material in and out of his skin under his collarbones, he followed the path and chuckled when he felt little bows tied at each end.

“I love it.”

They helped him sit up and he looked up from his green ribbon to see the red ribbon that was along Chris’ collarbone and the baby blue that was on Victor’s.  

“You’re very good with your hands Yuri!” Yuri laughed and reached for him with his right hand interlacing his fingers with Phichit’s while his left hand reached for Victor and he leaned his shoulder against Chris. Yuri hummed, “Thanks.”

Chris was the one to break the comfortable silence between them and kissed Yuri’s temple, “Yuri’s turn?”

Phichit squirmed out of his spot and switched with Yuri and looked to Victor excitedly, “What color should we use?!” He knew that Victor was going to be the one to handled Yuri since he and Chris were still new at this, but Phichit was excited to give Yuri comfort like the others had given to him.

Victor hummed and kissed Yuri’s forehead, “How about purple?”

**Author's Note:**

> Two more to go and this series will be done!


End file.
